


Не думай

by Itinessity



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itinessity/pseuds/Itinessity
Summary: У Неа авторским произволом отдельное тело
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 3





	Не думай

**Author's Note:**

> У Неа авторским произволом отдельное тело

Аллену в какой-то момент начинает казаться, что он бредит.  
Наверное, он очень сильно ударился головой и сейчас валяется на мостовой где-то в лондонских трущобах.  
Иначе объяснить происходящее он попросту не может.  
Тики держит его за руки, усмехается и медленно проводит языком по щеке, слизывая кровь. Она яркая, алая.  
Глаза Ноя с пугающе яркой радужкой и мерцающим зрачком смотрят прямо в душу.  
Аллен не испытывает страха. Тики - Ной, враг... Но Аллен помнит, как он спас его от Апокрифа. И ещё сотню вещей о нем.  
Он понимает одно - Тики держит обе его руки, а руки, которые по-хозяйски обхватывают талию Аллена - не его.  
\- Вкусный, - говорит Тики на два голоса. Один - скрежет металла в горле, Аллен слышал его здесь же, в Ковчеге. Другой - медовый, с насмешкой. Так Тики тянет это свое "малыш".  
Руки на талии неожиданно приходят в движение. Пряжка ремня поддаётся им легко. Аллен пытается обернуться, но Тики хватает за подбородок.  
В его глазах загорается огонь.  
Аллен рефлекторно облизывает губы.  
\- Бог велел делиться, - звучит насмешливый голос прямо над ухом. Знакомый голос. Мягкий, как родниковая вода. Ядовитый, как сотня песчаных змей.  
Неа.  
Тики бросает взгляд за плечо Аллена и сам поворачивает его голову.  
Это морок.  
Безумие.  
Сон.  
Это очень приятно - он словно никогда не пил и мучается от жажды, а к его рту подносят стакан самой свежей воды.  
Неа касается его губ языком, медленно надавливает на них, раскрывая.  
Он - враг...  
Язык Тики скользит по горлу, собирая кровь. Почему столько крови...  
\- Не думай, - губы Неа перемазаны кровью, чёрной, как чернила.  
Он смеётся, протягивает руку и целует Тики над плечом Аллена, словно запечатывая его уста.  
Аллен давится воздухом и отчаянно завидует.  
Они так похожи...  
Они совершенно не похожи.  
Аллен распахивает глаза. Над головой - обычный потолок, никаких сводов Ковчега.  
Сердце глухо бьётся в горле. Нестерпимо хочется пить.  
В паху тяжело и жарко.  
Аллен хватает себя за горло - никакой крови.  
В ушах стучит одно "не думай".  
Аллен не может не думать.  
Не может не думать о том, как чужие глаза светятся жадным золотом.  
Как ему хочется...  
Хочется...  
Аллен стонет, накрывая пах ладонью.  
В голове звучит смех на два голоса.  
И оба зовут его.  
Аллен закрывает глаза.


End file.
